


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, French Kissing, Glove Kink, Kissing, M/M, Shoe Kink, Stepping, Threesome - M/M/M, Trampling, Triple Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saizo had some secrets about where he'd been spending his nights, and it wasn't guarding the throne.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+

Saizo stood with his arms crossed and his eyes astute, watching for any signs of trouble. There were none, as he’d expected, so he relaxed slightly. His shift was almost over; Kagero would be here any minute, and then he could get to what was really on his mind.  
For a few months, himself and Azama had been routinely hooking up with the diviner Hayato. It had started as a one night thing, with Hayato having to beg the two to take him. Azama didn’t need much convincing, but Saizo was another story. The ninja had only had sex a few times, and that was for the sole purpose of producing a kid. He’d never done anything romantic or sexual with another male, although he wasn’t opposed to it, and he couldn’t get past the fact that Hayato was so tiny. Not only that, he found Azama to be one of the most insufferable people in the army. There was virtually no reason for him to get involved with the two, and yet, here he was.  
“Saizo.” A voice said quietly. The man looked up from his thoughts and noticed the figure of Kagero behind a pillar at the end of the throne room. She approached him, her feet making virtually no noise on the tile floor.  
“Glad you’re here.” He greeted, moving from his position, allowing her to take his place.  
“What, so you can go fool around with that sacrilegious priest and the diviner?” She countered, an eyebrow raised. Although he still wore his mask, she could tell there was a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied shortly, turning his back and walking out of the room. He could feel her smirk digging into the back of his head all the way out.  
The sun had set in Hoshido, and the air was cool outside. Hayato and Azama would  
be at Azama’s cabin. Setsuna was spending the night with Felicia and lady Hinoka, so they would have it all to themselves. Saizo couldn’t help but smile at that thought.  
He made his way to the cabin, which was on the outskirts of the kingdom, near the forest. It was secluded enough to provide privacy but also at a good proximity to counter in case of invasion. It was the place Saizo felt most comfortable having their hookups.  
Aside from Kagero, who was also the mother of Asugi, no one had caught onto the pairings endeavors. He hadn’t actually told her, but he sensed she may have an idea of what was going on, since they’d been working together for so long.  
He’d only hooked up with her in order to produce an heir to the Saizo name. He’d only ever looked at her as a combat partner, and a damn good one at that. They were bound by their duty to serve Lord Ryoma, and the undertones of friendship they’d built up over the years, but nothing more.  
The cabin came into view, and his pace quickened. Silently, he approached the door, checking a few times to make sure no one had followed, and hurriedly rushed inside.  
The smell of burning incense filled the air, and he could breath it in, even through his mask. The only light came from the fire and a multitude of candles surrounding the shelves. Shutters were all drawn and Saizo absentmindedly locked the door. His attention was grabbed by the two individuals on the bed in front of him.  
Azama was holding Hayato’s chin with his hand, keeping their lips pressed together. Saizo had also kissed Hayato many times, and could tell this was a deep kiss, even from afar. With the other hand, Azama tweaked the man’s exposed nipple, pinching and pulling and eliciting moans of excitement from him. He also noticed that Azama was fully clothed, while Hayato was naked. What a pervert, he thought to himself.  
The two finally broke apart, Hayato panting, Azama smirking, and turned to him.  
“Look Hayato, our guest has finally arrived! What took you so long!” Azama greeted, standing up from the bed and approaching Saizo. Hayato blushed when he and the ninja made eye contact, and Saizo smirked at him from beneath his mask.   
“I actually attend to my duties, unlike a certain priest.” He retorted, turning to the approaching monk. Azama placed a hand on his bicep, nimble fingers massaging the muscle.  
“Why care about your duties when we’re all going to die anyways, hm? Why not indulge in the pleasures life has to offer,” He countered, pointing to Hayato, “Like that guy over there?”   
Saizo laughed, a low, gravelly noise that sent shivers through Hayato’s body. Azama moved closer and placed an arm around his shoulder. With his other hand, he reached up and tugged at the mask, pulling it down and exposing the man’s beautiful face.  
“Who says I can’t do both?” Saizo asked rhetorically, pulling Azama close to him by his robes, their faces inches apart. Each man could tell what the other was thinking, and without another word, they were kissing, hot and heavy, tongues colliding. Saizo hadn’t been much for kissing before he’d started meeting with these two, but after a few sessions, he found it to be one of his biggest turn ons. Azama was easily the best kisser he’d ever encountered, although they didn’t kiss often, since their meet ups were usually for Hayato’s sake.  
Said man cleared his throat then, causing Saizo and Azama to break their kiss and chuckle between themselves. They turned to a very naked and very angry-looking Hayato, who scowled at them.  
“Are you two just gonna stand there and mooch while I’m here naked? Am I supposed to just enjoy the show?” He huffed, hands on his hips, body still exposed. His cock was hard and twitching, begging to be touched. The ninja and monk both grinned evilly at the him.   
“Hm, is that whining I hear? How ungrateful. Saizo here has to get someone to cover his watch shift so he can come here, and you act like this? I think he needs to be punished, don’t you Saizo?” Azama proposed, hands on his hips.  
“I agree, ungrateful brats need to be taught a lesson.” He said shortly, leaving Azama’s side and striding to the bed. He loomed over Hayato, who was perched on his knees, and grabbed him by the throat.  
“What have you to say for yourself, hm?” He asked, his tone low. Hayato found it terrifying and incredibly sexy all at the same time.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I-” He stuttered, trying to find the right words. Saizo placed his other hand over his mouth to silence him, sticking his gauntlets inside.  
“Enough excuses,” He turned and motioned for Azama to join him, “You need to be punished, what should we do with him, Azama?”  
The monk thought for a second before he had the perfect idea. He stared down at his own shoes, which were just soft pads pulled over his light leggings, and then down at Saizo’s tabi boots. He grinned at the ninja.  
“Hm, I think we ought to trample him a bit, that would probably teach him.” He suggested, watching as the diviner’s eyes grew wide with fear when he heard his words.  
Saizo nodded and hoisted Hayato up in his arms. The man was short and light, making the task rather easy. Saizo set him down on the floor, where he sat up on his elbows. He looked up at the two men above him, blushing at how exposed and embarrassed he was.  
Azama placed his foot on his chest and pushed him down so he was lying flat on his back. Looking up, he could see he was directly underneath Saizo’s legs, giving him a perfect view of the man’s crotch. This view was quickly snuffed out, as Saizo placed his booted foot directly over Hayato’s face, blocking his view and making it difficult to breath. He moaned and cried out, but the sound was muffled. Saizo and Azama grinned at each other and moved closer, keeping their feet pressed firmly on Hayato. They kissed again, this time much more sloppy and loud so that Hayato could hear them. Saizo grabbed the monk’s ass while the kissed, feeling the excess flesh and muscle. He hadn’t expected it, but the monk’s body was stunningly composed, especially his ass.  
“Someone’s excited.” Azama teased as they broke the kiss, a thick band of saliva connecting them. Saizo shrugged and increased his pressure with his foot, pressing Hayto down even further.  
“It appears we forgot about someone.” Azama teased, placing his other foot on top of Hayato’s hard cock, applying full pressure to his body now. The man underneath moaned, the feeling of the cloth fabric on his cock nearly driving him over the edge. The pressure felt really good, even if it hurt slightly. The feeling of submission under his two partners shoes made his blood rush.  
“Hm, I think we’ve probably punished him enough, don’t you?” Saizo asked, loosening his pressure on his face. Azama nodded.  
“I think so too, as long as he knows not to backtalk to us like that again.”  
The two stepped off and helped Hayato to his feet again. A footprint was imprinted on his face from where Saizo had stepped on him, but other than that he was fine. The two quickly sandwhiched him between their still-clothed bodies.  
“Are you okay, Hayato?” Saizo asked, holding his hips from behind and pressing kisses to his neck.  
“You were so good just now, you did so well.” Azama added, holding his face in his hands and kissing him gently in between questions.   
The smaller man nodded several times.  
“I-It was really good, really good. You two are so sexy when you kiss, I didn’t mean what I said.” He breathed out, panting and trying to catch his breath. Azama kissed him again, and laughed.  
“I know, babe. I know.” He assured him, tweaking a nipple with his free hand. Hayato moaned lightly, loving the feeling of being sandwiched between the two. What he didn’t like, however, was the excess of clothing that kept him from marveling at his two lovers bodies.   
“I-I want you guys to strip, though. It’s not fair I’m naked and you aren’t!” He asked, tugging at the sleeves of Azama’s robe. The two men glanced at eachother, then back to him, and nodded.  
“Fair enough.” Saizo agreed, removing his hands from Hayato’s sides and beginning to undo all the clasps on his armor. His gauntlets came off first, then his shin guards and boots. He removed his baggy pants and stripped of his shirt and chest piece, leaving him in just his boxers and gloves. He went to remove them, but Hayato stopped him.  
“W-will you leave those on, please? They feel good on my skin-” He said, blushing. Azama raised his eyebrows and moved in while he was turned around, slipping his hands around his waist.  
“Does someone here have a little glove kink?” He teased, pressing a tender kiss to his neck.  
“M-Maybe!” Hayato yelped, surprised by the feeling of warm, calloused hands on his bare skin.  
“Fine, I’ll leave em on.” Saizo agreed, nudging his clothes aside with his foot and dropping his boxers. His cock was rock hard and pulsing, a drip of pre running down the head. His balls hung heavy below, and Hayato had to stop himself from drooling. Years of work with his blades had crafted Saizo’s body perfectly, giving him ample muscle in every location. Hayato gulped.  
“Your turn.” Saizo said to Azama, who stepped back from the diviner and began shedding his robes. Although it was hard to tell underneath the billowing pants, foot wraps, and robes, Azama’s body was cut nearly as much as Saizo. He wouldn’t say how he got so muscled, but the ninja and diviner watching him strip certainly weren’t complaining. His tan skin seemed to glow in the candlelight.  
“Well, now that you two have had your show, shall we disgrace the divines now?” Azama said, facing them completely exposed, his dick standing erect. The two shook their heads.  
“Can you not say it like that?” Saizo growled, grabbing Hayato by his arm and pulling him close. Azama closed in from the other side, pinning Hayato against the two muscled chests. Azma and Saizo were practically a head taller than him, so they were again face to face. Unable to contain himself, Saizo kissed the man again, directly above Hayato, who watched, mesmerized.  
Again, the two broke apart, and Azama immediately went to kiss Hayato. Saizo nipped lightly at the man’s neck, causing him to moan and thus, deepen the kiss with Azama. The two made out for a few more seconds until Hayato was pulled away by his hair. Saizo pressed his lips to his, and kissed him roughly, Azama taking the opportunity to grab Hayato’s hard cock, stroking it roughly. The monk smeared the precum leaking from its tip over the face and played with his slit. Hayato felt his body going limp between the two stronger men.  
Saizo broke the kiss and stepped aside, so that they were making a triangle. He pulled both Azama and Hayato into a shared kiss, swapping spit and tongue between all three of them. It was messy and sexy and made his dick twitch even more, and he could feel his body heating up.  
Azama pulled the smaller diviner to the bed and seated him on his lap. Saizo climbed on top and positioned himself behind Hayato. The diviner was laying on top of Azama’s chest, with Saizo directly behind him. He could feel their hard dicks pressing against his thigh, and he moaned at the friction.  
On the table next to the bed was a jar of salve, which Azama grabbed and coated his fingers with. Without warning or question, he pressed one into Hayato. From behind, Saizo placed his gloved fingers inside his mouth to keep him silent. The cloth felt smothering on his tongue, and his moans and groans as he was stretched were snuffed out by it.  
“You love this, huh? Being silenced by me, getting fingerfucked by Azama.” Saizo growled in his ear, removing one hand and using it to grip his neck and hold him in place. Azama added another finger, and the small man felt a jolt of stinging pain rip through him. It quickly subsided, however, replaced with a warm pleasure. His hard cock was leaking onto Azama’s stomach.  
Once the monk felt he was properly stretched and ready, he used more salve to coat his cock. He aligned himself properly and nudged his way in. His dick was so thick, Hayato thought he was going to be split in half.  
“Heh, taking my cock like a god! How marvelous.” Azama chirped from below, grunting as he worked his way into Hayato’s tight ass. Saizo grabbed the jar and slicked his own cock with the substance. He pressed the tip to Hayato’s already filled hole and slowly eased his way in. Hayato moaned, but he held his mouth closed and prevented him from crying out.   
“Ahh, you’re so tight, Hayato. I figured someone who gets fucked as often as you wouldn’t be this tight, but damn if I’m complaining.” Saizo grunted, hilting himself inside and pausing. There was no movement between the two as they waited for Hayato to adjust. He choked back a few sobs as his body was racked with pain, but it soon faded and he nodded that it was okay for them to proceed.  
Saizo and Azama were understanding of the man’s pain, and proceeded slowly, taking turns thrusting, moving at a comfortable pace. Their cocks were being squeezed at every moment, by both the walls of Hayato’s ass and each other. They both knew they wouldn’t last long, so they began thrusting with more force, earning more moans from the diviner. Saizo removed his hands and instead reached around to pump Hayato’s cock with his thrusts, the fabric of his gloves feeling so cool and soft on his hot skin.  
It didn’t take any of the three males long. Hayato was a mess, spilling himself over Saizo’s gloves and crying out their names as he did. Azama came next, pumping load after load in alongside Saizo’s cock, moaning loudly. Saizo came loud, a simple grunt his only noise as he stuffed Hayato. The three men panted and came down off their high, but the ninja still had the presence of mind to reach up and make Hayato lick his gloves clean, tasting himself in the process.  
“B-By the gods, that was incredible!” Azama sighed, pulling himself out. Saizo did the same, and Hayato collapsed on top of the Monk. Saizo got up and began wiping himself off with a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and finally removed his gloves, his hands soaked with sweat.  
Hayato was almost instantly asleep, earning a chuckle from Azama. The monk and Saizo made eye contact again, and laughed. They seemed to have a level of understanding that neither had anticipated, but that somehow worked.  
“Will you hand me my pipe? It should be on the mantle over there?” Azama asked, his voice quiet. Saizo looked at him, surprised.  
“What kind of monk smokes a pipe?”  
“A bad one.” Azama replied with a grin.   
Unable to argue that, Saizo did as requested, and the two spent the rest of the evening talking amongst themselves while they watched Hayato sleep. Eventually, Saizo went to sleep on the floor, but Azama insisted that he share the bed. Reluctantly, the ninja did, and found himself falling asleep to the smell of smoke, his last image being the smiling face of Azama, and his last feeling being that of content.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, looking for a beta reader.


End file.
